


THE OTHER SIDE OF THEIR LOVE

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something softer and sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE OTHER SIDE OF THEIR LOVE

Starsky drove the Torino slowly and carefully. He had precious cargo and he wanted to make sure it arrived safely. Even going so slow, he had to stop suddenly when a car ran a red light in front of them. 

He didn’t even curse at the driver or shake his fist at him. All his attention was focused immediately on his passenger, his partner. His eyes took in the fact that Hutch’s seat belt (which Starsky had insisted he wear) had done its job and kept Hutch from being pitched forward. But as Starsky looked at Hutch’s face he knew the seat belt itself had caused considerable pain to Hutch’s already battered body. The low groan that issued from his partner’s mouth confirmed it.

“I’m sorry Hutch. How bad are you hurt? Maybe I should turn around and take you back to the hospital.”

“Not your fault. If you hadn’t stopped that idiot would have T-boned us and I’d be hurting a whole lot more. To say nothing of you getting hurt. I’m ok.” When Hutch saw the look of concerned disbelief on Starsky’s face he continued, “I’m sore. It’s ok. Just get me home. Okay?” 

Starsky reached over and gently patted Hutch on the shoulder. “Okay buddy.” He checked for traffic and started driving again. He slowed even more at each intersection. He was unwilling to put his partner at any more risk of further injury or pain.

They arrived at Hutch’s without any further trouble. Starsky quickly exited the Torino and ran around the hood to help Hutch out. He kept his arm around Hutch’s waist as they stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to Hutch’s apartment. “I need to find a place without stairs. We both do. As often as we’re hurt, how come we haven’t figured this out yet?” He looked at Starsky and gave him a small grin. “Oh well, lead on McDuff.”

Leaning heavily against Starsky, they made it up the stairs with one rest break about halfway up. Starsky reached up and got the key off the lintel and opened the door. He guided Hutch to the couch and eased him down. “Stay put.”

Starsky closed and locked the door putting the key on top of the coffee table. “I’m gonna fix you some soup then you’re going to bed to rest like Doc said for you to do.” He walked to the kitchen and started rummaging for food and pans to heat it with. 

He soon had some chicken and noodle soup poured into bowls that he sat on a tray. He grabbed a beer from the fridge for himself and a cola for Hutch. With the tray loaded, he carried it in and sat it on the table by the sofa. Hutch had his eyes closed but Starsky knew he wasn’t sleeping yet. He nudged him gently and helped him sit up to eat. 

“Thank’s Starsk. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Hutch smiled then grimaced at his partner. 

“Eat. Then I’ll get you more comfortable. And you’re welcome. Not like you haven’t done it for me before.”

As Hutch ate Starsky studied him. His face was a mass of bruises and a few small cuts. His shirt had been torn almost off him and Starsky could see the dark bruises on his chest and abdomen. 

They had responded to a call of a store being robbed. The report was two robbers. Starsky had taken the back and caught one. Hutch had gone in the front and confronted the other one. 

Only there was a third robber who took Hutch by surprise and the two had been beating him when Starsky entered from the back to stop them. Unfortunately he had been too late to stop them from causing enough damage that Hutch ended up in the emergency room. He kept berating himself from not getting there sooner.

“Stop it.”

He looked up at Hutch’s face. “Stop what?”

“Blaming yourself. I should have been more careful. I should have known there might be more than two. It’s not your fault.”

“But Hutch…”

“Stop. We both thought there were only two. Neither of us counted on a third. It wasn’t your fault babe. And you did get there in time to keep them from killing me.” 

“I’m gonna make it up to you Hutch. I’m gonna take really good care of you.”

“You already do babe. You already do.”

They finished eating and Starsky took the dishes back to the kitchen and put them in the sink. He quickly returned to the living room and helped Hutch off the couch, guiding him to the bathroom. He helped Hutch strip and had him sit on the closed toilet stool while he stripped his own clothes off. “Ok blondie, let’s get this over with.”

Starsky got in the shower and turned on the water. He helped Hutch in when the water was hot. Hutch moaned as the hot water hit his battered body and started to loosen up his tight muscles. Starsky took a washcloth and soaped it up. He had Hutch turn and lean against the shower wall while he ran the cloth gently up and down Hutch’s back and buttocks. When he had that area all soaped, he had him turn and lean his back against the wall. Starsky repeated the gentle scrubbing against Hutch’s shoulders, chest and abdomen. 

Hutch’s eyes were closed and Starsky had to call his name twice to get him to stand under the shower head and rinse off. He helped Hutch out of the shower and handed him a soft towel to start drying off with while Starsky quickly showered himself then dried off. He took the towel from Hutch and dried off his back.

“Come on blondie. Let’s get you to bed.” Starsky steered Hutch into the bedroom, took the towel off his waist and guided him to sit on the side of the bed. “In you go.” He picked up Hutch’s feet and swung them into bed while Hutch laid back. 

“God, Starsk. I never realized how good this bed feels. I’m glad you made me buy a new mattress for it.” 

Starsky shut off the overhead light and looked at his partner in the glow of the bedside lamp. The bruises on Hutch’s face, chest and abdomen stood out starkly against the white sheets. He closed his eyes for a minute realizing just how close he had come to losing his love. When he opened them Hutch was looking up at him. 

“Sorry we have to postpone out anniversary night festivities, Starsk. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“Nothing to make up.” Starsky climbed into the bed next to Hutch. He lifted up on one elbow and leaned over to kiss Hutch carefully on his mouth. He then kissed each of the bruises and small cuts scattered over his handsome face. 

“Starsk? I can’t…”

“Shhh. I know. Just let me…”

Starsky bent and began to gently kiss each bruise on his chest. Purple, blue, red. Each in turn received kisses. He worked his way down the muscled abdomen, kissing each bruise there as well. Painting Hutch’s body with healing love with each kiss. 

When he had covered each bruise with kisses he scooted down and took Hutch’s cock in his hand. He began to stroke it slowly, leisurely. When Hutch moaned his pleasure, Starsky bent to kiss the head. He used his tongue to lave from the bottom to the top then took the head into his mouth. He set up a slow and deep rhythm.  
He reached down to cup and fondle Hutch’s balls. Hutch was moaning and trying to lift himself into Starsky’s mouth. Starsky put his hands on Hutch’s hips and gently pushed down to keep Hutch from straining his muscles with the movement.

“S- S-Starsk...”

Starsky increased the pressure and speed and within a few minutes started swallowing as Hutch came, shouting his name.

As Hutch lay panting and moaning, Starsky reached up to kiss him again. He pulled the covers over them and lay down beside him. 

“Happy anniversary, Hutch. I love you.”

“Love you too Starsk.”

Hutch was asleep within seconds. Starsky remained awake for a few more minutes, making sure Hutch was sleeping comfortably. He whispered a prayer of thanks that his partner, his love, was alive. His eyes closed and he slept, dreaming of them together, forever.


End file.
